Masquerade
by The Silent Wind
Summary: Pre-series All Sam wants to do is get through his first year in high school and he wants his older brother there for him. Sadly, Dean is too busy hanging with the popular crowd to pay attention. Can Dean realize his brother needs him before it's too late?
1. Tell Me Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the songs I use in this fic.**

AN: This story takes place when Sam is 14 and Dean is 18. Sam is a freshman in High school and Dean is a senior. Nothing supernatural here, just good ol' teenchester fanfic.

Also, all chapter titles in this story are songs that can be found on Ashley Tisdale's new album "Guilty Pleasure". Yes, I know what some of you are probably thinking. The titles were originally different, but as I listened to the album (which I am addicted to), I realized some of the lyrics and titles fit my story. Hopefully this little inclusion doesn't turn some of you away.

Summary: All Sam wants to do is get through his first year in high school and he wants his older brother there for him. Sadly, Dean is too busy hanging with the popular crowd to pay attention. Can he realize his brother needs him, or will their relationship be ruined forever?

_"It's in your eyes_

_Feelings can't be disguised_

_'Cause the truth makes me want you_

_To tell me lies"_

- Ashley Tisdale, "Tell Me Lies".

**Masquerade**

Chapter 1

Tell Me Lies

/////////////

Sam groaned. It seemed like it would take years for him to get to the front doors of the school. In reality, it would only take him about thirty seconds, but, then again, time never seemed to be Sam's friend. In fact, Sam was thrilled when his dad said they would be staying in this town for a year so Dean could graduate. So Sam didn't have to worry about moving in the middle of the school year.

Of course, when Sam entered the school, he couldn't spot his big brother anywhere. Sam knew why. When they were in elementary school, Dean and Sam were inseparable. But this was high school! Sam knew he couldn't trust his brother to be his only friend. He had to make new ones. But one step into the school and Sam wanted to hide in a corner.

Sam had hit a growth spurt during the summer and now stood 6 feet tall. Seeing as how Dean was that tall, Sam was fine, but in this new sea of people, Sam looked like a giant. In his mind, he was a freak. A giant, lanky freak. This is where the friendships come in. Sam knew now that he would most likely encounter two types of people: one type who would bully him because he was the new kid and the other type who would be intimidated by him. So, Sam knew he was the one who might have to make the first move. But why hurry now?

Holding out a sheet of paper in front of him, Sam looked down his list of classes. He was excited when he found out that Dean shared gym class with him, so at least he would be guaranteed to see his big brother today. But that wasn't until third period. Quickly finding his first class, five minutes before the late bell rang, Sam looked at the white board, which read "Pick your own seats". 'Can't argue with that' Sam thought to himself. As he found a seat in the back, he took out his notebook and pencil, waiting for the bell to ring and the teacher to start class. English was one of Sam's favorite subjects (mostly for the reading) and he was eager to start. Right before the bell rang, a boy ran in and sat next to Sam, who was hoping to be by himself during the class, knowing that anyone who sat beside him would fall into one of the two categories he thought about earlier.

The bell rang and the teacher, Mrs. Lucas, began talking about the school policies and what would be going on during the school year. She handed out some papers to the first person in each row, who would then pass them back. As she started talking about the contents on the paper, Sam realized he hadn't gotten one. Realizing the teacher miscounted, he started raising his hand, but was stopped by the boy sitting next to him.

"Hey, you can look on my paper if you want". Sam quickly shot a look of surprise at the boy. Nodding, he moved his seat over a little and looked on the boy's paper. Not even 5 minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. As the students got up and left, Sam stuffed his notebook and pencil in his book bag. As he went to stand up, he saw the boy next to him, holding out his hand.

"Hey, name's Chris". Sam just stared at the hand. Was this guy just trying to be nice or was this some kind of trick?

"You okay?" Sam heard Chris' voice and quickly shook the hand. "Sam," he responded. As both boys stood up to leave the classroom, Sam chuckled. Not only was Sam probably the tallest freshman, Chris was probably one of the shortest, coming up right above Sam's stomach.

"Talk about 'The Odd Couple'" Chris said, smirking. Sam smiled, that sounded like something Dean would say. Height wasn't the only difference between the two. Where Sam's hair was shaggy and brown, Chris' was short and blond. Chris wasn't as skinny as Sam, but he certainly wasn't chubby. His glasses were small ovals on his face.

As the boys walked out of the class, they exchanged schedules. They found that out of the five classes, they shared four. Gym was the only class Chris didn't have, but Sam wasn't going to complain. Dean would be there, which he couldn't wait for.

Second period, Math, didn't go as well as English. It wasn't Sam's favorite subject, neither was it his best. It was the one class he always had to bust his ass to do well in.

As Sam walked to the gym, he was glowing on the inside. He hadn't been in school with Dean in years and this was the best time to hang out. But as Sam opened the doors, he found fate had different plans. Dean was in the middle of the gym, in his gym clothes, blue shorts and a red t-shirt, with three other guys, all of them as big or bigger than Dean, both height and muscle wise. Sam felt his mood drop fast and he dragged his feet into the locker room to change into his white shorts and green t-shirt.

Gym hadn't gone as Sam hoped. Sure, Dean acknowledged Sam's presence by winking and smiling at his younger brother, but that wasn't enough for Sam. Dean wouldn't even talk to him. He was always with his new friends. Sam wasn't jealous of Dean having friends, more power to him. But Sam knew Dean. Sam thought Dean would at least come talk to him, ask him how his first day of high school was going. "Dead yet Sammy?" Sam pictured Dean asking, with that smirk on his face. Nothing.

Sam was hoping lunch would bring that conversation. Maybe Dean was just distracted by the class. Sam would sit with Dean at lunch and talk to him then. But as Sam entered the cafeteria, Sam noticed that the table Dean was sitting at was full. Both guys and girls (probably the only reason Dean was there) were at the table and not a seat was empty. Dean even had a plate of pizza, along with a soda. They didn't have the money to be buying school lunches all the time, that's why they would take bag lunches. Sam knew Dean made a sandwich this morning, but knew the elder winchester must have thrown it out during the school day. Sam felt betrayed. He could feel something in his eye. Crap, he couldn't cry in school. As he went to wipe it away, he saw Dean look over at him. At first, Dean wore a gigantic smile, probably flirting with some dumb-ass girl. But Sam noticed when Dean saw him, really saw him, his face became concerned. Sam quickly looked away and went to the farthest empty table, setting his bag lunch down, trying to look busy. He took out his peanut butter sandwich and dug in. He knew Dean had slid into the seat across from him, but Sam decided the color of the white table was more interesting.

"Hey Sammy, how's it going?" he asked.

"Shut up Dean, don't start with the pity crap," Sam said, looking up at his older brother, eyes full of hate and sadness, "The only reason you're over here is because I caught you with that stupid school lunch. C'mon Dean, we're supposed to be saving money, not spending it like it grows on trees in our backyard".

"I know, Sam, I know. It was just for today, believe me. I just wanted to see how it tasted, seeing as how I haven't had one in three years". Sam wasn't sure what was going on with his brother. It was like an entirely different person. Shrugging it off as first day nerves, Sam nodded his head.

"Great, so how was your day so far, lil bro? Dead yet Sammy?" Dean smirked.

"Don't you have a table of friends to go back to?" Sam asked.

"They can wait. What's wrong with wanting to spend some time with my little brother on his first day of high school?"

God, how Sam wished that was how their conversation went. He would give anything to hear Dean say those words. Instead of asking how Sam's day went, Dean smiled and said, "Great, see ya around Sammy". Dean got up and left Sam, alone. With sad eyes, Sam finished his sandwich, threw the bag in the trash and with one last depressing look at Dean, who looked to be on cloud nine, left the lunch room. Dean didn't know it, but he had just punched his brother in the stomach. Hard.

///////////////////

How'd ya like it? Review please! By the way, yes I am making Dean look like an asshole right now. Don't worry, he won't be like that the whole story.


	2. Erase and Rewind

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the songs used in my fic

A/N: HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed this story.

//////////////////////////////

Masquerade

Chapter 2

Erase and Rewind

//////////////////////////

"_Guess I should leave this behind_

_Guess I should erase and rewind_

_But somehow I can't seem to stay away"_

-Ashley Tisdale, "Erase and Rewind"

////////////////////////////

December 22, 5 years ago

//////////////////////////

Dean was so glad he was getting paid to do this. He needed a job and found one just in time. But this? Dean had found a job as an elf, standing beside the mall Santa. But when "Santa" got sick a couple of days ago, Dean had to take over. Sure he didn't mind the suit or the padding for his stomach. Hell, the beard didn't even bother him. The kids were the reason he hated it. Sure, some were well behaved and it made his job easier. But the ones that threw a fit, he wished he could punch them just to make them shut up.

'Only two more and then I can go' Dean thought to himself as he felt the kid on his lap jump off. The next kid came up to him and Dean nodded his head and gave the occasional "ho, ho, ho", but other than that, he wasn't paying attention. After Dean had told the boy "I'll see what I can do", he felt the boy get off of his lap. It's not that Dean hated this kid, he just didn't care about what he wanted. The only kid he cared about was...

"Sammy" he whispered. Standing in front of him was nine year old Sam. Dean couldn't believe it, how? Dean only had to look up to see their dad standing there, giving one of his rare smiles. John pushed Sam ahead and Sam shyly approached Santa Dean. Patting his leg, Dean lifted Sam up and set him on his lap.

"What can I get you for Christmas, Sam?" Dean asked in a deeper voice. Sam's eyes widened, head turned to his dad with a huge smile and whispered, "Dad, he knows my name".John could only laugh, as did Dean.

"Of Course, I do Sam, I know all the names of everyone on my nice list". Sam's grin couldn't get any bigger.

"I'm on the nice list? Really?" Dean just nodded. He knew he wanted to savor this moment because he knew his dad was planning on telling Sam the "truth" about Santa next Christmas.

"Well, I want a train set, some cool action figures, and a book. It doesn't matter which book, I like to read all kinds so you can surprise me Santa". Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Is that it? You sure you don't want anything else?" Dean knew that his dad had already got what Sam wanted and a couple more things the kid hadn't mentioned. But he wasn't expecting what came out of Sam's mouth next.

"Actually, Santa, there is. My big brother, Dean, isn't here, but I was wondering if I could ask you to give something to him".

Dean quickly shut up. Sometimes, Sam acted way beyond his nine years.

"Wh-What is it Sam?"

"Um..I was wondering if you could give him a free pass to Disney World or something like that". Dean chuckled. He gave an answer he knew Santa had to ask, but he also wanted to know himself.

"Why is that Sam?" Dean figured it was so Sam could go too, the kid had seen commercials for it on TV and had bugged their dad to go.

"Well, my brother is always watching out for me and sometimes, even my daddy," Sam pointed to John, who gave a quick wave to both of his sons, unaware of the conversation that was going on, "He always worries about me. I just want him to have some fun, a day where he doesn't have to worry about anyone but himself. I'd like to go too, to have fun with him, but it would only make him worry about me, maybe getting lost or something. So can you do that Santa?"

Dean felt something wet hit the inside of his fake beard. Sam was worried about him now? That Dean didn't have that much fun? Sure it was true that he was always watching out for his little brother, but he wouldn't want to go anywhere without him.

Giving a short nod, he let out a simple "I'll try". Sam grinned and said, "Thanks Santa". Sam jumped off of Dean's lap and walked toward his dad. John looked from Sam to Dean. Seeing the look in Dean's eyes, he could tell Sam must have said something that related Dean and Christmas gifts. He knew he would probably find out later.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Two months ago

//////////////////////////////////////////

While John was on another hunt, Sam and Dean were stuck at the nearest retail store. They were in the checkout line putting their items on the belt, which was mostly food, but Dean had been waiting for months to get the new Metallica album and Sam picked out a book. Sam couldn't help but smile at his brother's grin as he held the cassette in his hand. Sam loved seeing his brother happy.

As the lady at the register started ringing the items up, Dean could automatically tell they would go over budget. Thinking quickly, he told Sam he left a twenty dollar bill in the car. Giving the keys to his younger brother, Dean watched Sam leave and quickly told the lady to take the Metallica tape off. As he finished paying, Sam walked back in and told Dean there was no money in his car.

"Oh, yeah" was Dean's reply, "Sorry Sammy, I forgot I had it stored in my wallet the whole time. But that was good exercise right?" He grinned. The boys picked up the bags and walked to the car putting them in the back seat. As Dean was driving them home, Sam reached behind him.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean asked,

"Well, you're probably dying to hear your new Metallica. I was just going to get it for you".

"Don't Sam". Sam quickly stopped and stared at his brother.

"I mean, I'd rather listen to it later. It's such a short drive home, I don't want to stop it in the middle of a song". Sam nodded, though not losing the feeling that something was wrong.

When they unloaded the groceries at home, Sam took out his book and found the receipt. He glanced down it and saw no Metallica. At first he thought he should tell Dean, letting him know the cashier forgot to ring up his tape. But then Sam looked at the total price and noticed it was really close to the amount of money Dean had carried at the time.

Looking up at Dean, who was putting away the milk, Sam spoke up.

"Dean, you didn't have to". The older brother closed the refrigerator door and stared at his younger brother.

"It's okay Sam, there's always a next time".

"Yeah, but Dean, you've been waiting for this album for months. This was just some book I didn't know existed until today. You do the math".

"Sam, it's fine. Besides, this just makes me more excited to get it".

"'More excited'? Is that even-"

"Don't you start that grammatical stuff on me Sam. I don't know if it's right and I honestly don't care".

"Jerk".

"Bitch".

Both boys grinned, but Sam's mind ran with guilt. His older brother was always doing stuff for him and Sam never had a chance to pay him back. He hoped one day, he could.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Present Day (A/N: Present day in the teenchester world)

"So, make any friends today Sammy?"Dean asked.

"Yeah, I did. I noticed you did too" the younger one said, almost saying the last bit with poison. Sam had learned from Chris that the boys Dean had hung out with were the biggest bullies in the school. Sam was worried Dean might get mixed in.

"Yeah, they're totally cool. They even like the same type of music I like. Those people are rare to come across these days".

Sam snorted.

"Look, Dean, about your new friends. I heard they weren't the best crowd to get mixed in with".

"Aw, come on Sammy, everyone is gonna say stuff like that. You haven't even met them yet-"

"And I don't want to," Sam interrupted his brother. Wanting to get past this subject, Dean reached for the phone.

"Pizza tonight?"

"Sure," came the small response.

John was out on a hunt, so the boys usually ordered pizza when he was away. As Dean ordered, Sam couldn't help but feel a little afraid for Dean. Sam knew he would have to keep an eye on his older brother this time.

////////////////////////////////////////

Review please!


	3. Masquerade

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the music used in this fic.

A/N: BIG THANKS to those who reviewed. I will say, I loved writing the last chapter, but this chapter will keep the "Dean falling away from Sam" storyline.

//////////////////////////////////////////

Masquerade

Chapter 3

Masquerade

/////////////////////////////////////////////

_"You wanna try on someone else_

_You might like seeing how it felt_

_Do you mind changing your disguise_

_If it makes me happy?"_

Ashley Tisdale, "Masquerade".

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hey Sammy, wake up. Time for school".

Sam's eyes shot open and he found himself staring at Dean, who was looming right over him. Sam pushed his older brother away from him and rubbed his eyes. It's been two weeks since they started their new school and both of the boys found themselves enjoying it, mostly for the new friends they had made, though Sam was still keeping an eye on Dean's so-called "friends".

After Sam changed from his pajamas to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he walked into the kitchen where Dean was wolfing down a bowl of cereal. Sam sat across from his brother, digging into the cereal Dean had poured for him.

"Dean?" The older boy stopped eating and focused his eyes on his little brother.

"Yeah?" came the response.

"Well," Sam paused, "I'm staying after school today, so don't wait up for me".

"Alright," Dean sighed, "What's it for? Not turning into a drama geek for the school play are you, cause I heard on the announcements the auditions were today?"

"No, that's not it," Sam said, "It's something else". Dean's eyes widened.

"Sammy, you didn't join a gang did you?"

"WHAT?! Dean, I'm not stupid. It's just this study group that a couple of my friends and I are doing. I'm just going over to my friend Chris' house. I'll be home by 5".

"Okay, okay, fine. Just don't infect me with your geekiness and you can go". Sam smiled. Dean brought his empty bowl to the sink, washed it, and went over to his backpack.

"Dean, where are you going? Are you really that anxious about school on a Monday?" Sam asked, a smirk on his face.

"You would really like that wouldn't you? No, Brian and a couple of the other guys are picking me up and taking me to school". Sam could feel the anger rise inside him, but he knew he couldn't just yell at his brother.

"But Dean, the school is only five minutes away, we walk there every morning and get to class on time."

"So, what if I want to spend a little more time with my friends?" Sam knew he could have come back with something, but he knew it wouldn't solve any problems.

"Alright, whatever. See you later" came the younger boys response. Dean smiled, opened the front door, and left the house. Sam wanted to say "See you in Gym" but he knew that Dean probably would do what he has done the past two weeks, choose his new friends over his little brother. Sam washed his empty bowl and made sure he had everything he needed for school. As he made his way outside, he felt water droplets hit him from above.

"Great start to the day," Sam whispered to himself as he walked towards school in the rain.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Dude, you look like shit," Chris whispered to Sam before class started.

"Thanks," Sam sighed, wanting to be invisible for the millionth time since school started. He was the only student in the classroom that looked like they had taken a shower with their clothes on.

"Here," Chris said, reaching into his backpack. He brought out a towel and handed it to Sam, "I brought it just in case the roof was leaking on the bus, thank God it wasn't".

Sam thanked his friend and started drying his hair off with the towel. Today was going to be a long day. He couldn't wait for school to be over.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gym wasn't any better. He was mentally tortured as he watched Dean hang out with his new friends. Lunch was just a clone of gym as well, Dean ditching him to be with his new friends.

At the end of the day, he watched as kids piled out of the school, free from the evil teachers until tomorrow. But not Sam. He watched as his older brother left the school, laughing and joking with his friends. Even though he wanted to punch his brother right now, he felt proud that Dean trusted him. Sam knew he had lied to Dean, but he also knew what Dean would have said if he had told the truth.

Sam quickly turned away and made his way to the school auditorium where the auditions for the fall play were about to begin.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get this chapter out there. The next one should be longer. Again thank you to those who reviewed.


	4. Masquerade Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the songs used in this fic.

A/N: AHHHHHHH! So sorry for not updating in a while. School has started and that, plus work, has kept me busy.

BIG THANKS to the following for reviewing: snsw25kr14, smartcookie913, Thorny Hedge, skag trendy, and Jessica, your reviews really made my day.

P.S.: I know this is not the way REAL auditions work (There are callbacks and stuff), but I just wanted to hurry the story along.

/////////////////////////////////////////

Masquerade

Chapter 4

Masquerade Part II

////////////////////////////////////////

_"I don't mind trying on someone else_

_I won't mind seeing just how it felt_

_I might like changing my disguise_

_To make you happy"_

Ashley Tisdale, "Masquerade"

////////////////////////////////////////////

Sam stepped into the auditorium to find students filling the first three rows near the stage. There must have been thirty students, more than Sam thought. As he sat down, the drama teacher, Mr. Taylor, stood in front of the students.

"Good afternoon students and welcome to auditions for the fall play. For this year's play, I have chosen 'The Crucible'"

Sam mentally chuckled. Sure, the people who were burned in the witch trials weren't wicthes, but that doesn't mean that none existed.

"As you step onto the stage, I will hand you a monologue to perform from the play. If one of the characters does not have a monologue, I will have two people do a dialogue".

Sam couldn't believe how many times Mr. Taylor asked him to read. At first, Mr. Taylor only called Sam up to read for a minor part, but soon, he was reading for the main role of John Proctor.

At the end, Mr. Taylor told everyone that the cast list would be posted tomorrow. Sam quickly grabbed his things and left, hoping that he could make it home early enough so Dean wouldn't suspect anything. But Sam was also jumping inside, secretly hoping he would get to be in the play, no matter what part was chosen for him. At the beginning of the school year, his counselor told him that colleges like students who are well rounded in education. She also insisted he take part in a couple of the drama productions, telling him they would look really well on his transcript. But underneath all of the educational reasons, Sam just wanted to do something normal. Something to escape his un-ordinary life. Something where he could....

////////////////////////////////////

"Have fun?"

Sam's head snapped up at Dean's question. The boys were having dinner (microwave dinners) on another dad-less night. Sam was actually happy John wasn't there for fear of being yelled at for having even thought of auditioning for the school play.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Did you have fun at your study group or whatever you nerds did?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I did. Why do you want to know? Are you interested in joining us?"

"Never in a million years, Sammy. Just keep dreaming". Dean said, throwing his plastic dinner tray away just as the doorbell rang. As Sam finished his dinner and threw his tray away, Dean came back into the room.

"Hey, I'll be back. The guys and I are going to go to the movies. Remember lock the doors and if it's an emergency, call me, let it ring once, hang up and call again".

But an emergency was far from Sam's mind as he watched his brother leave. It was that sitting on the coffee table in the living room was the movie they were supposed to watch that night. Did Dean forget every Monday was their "Movie night"?

Sam wanted to run after Dean and beat him to death. But instead, he went to his room and started on is homework. Then, at nine o'clock, he walked into the living room, put the movie in and sat on the sofa, alone.

///////////////////////////////////////

As Dean opened the door, the first thing he heard was noise from the TV.

'Damn, did Sam leave the TV on again' he thought to himself. But as he made his way to the living room, he realized what was playing. It was the movie they were supposed to watch tonight. How could he have been so stupid? If that wasn't heart breaking enough, seeing his little brother asleep on the couch was even worse. Knowing that Sam still watched it was something that tore Dean's heart to pieces.

'I'm so sorry Sammy' he thought, as he brought a blanket into the living room, draped it over his brother and went to bed

////////////////////////////////////////////

Sam walked around school the next day feeling odd. He had gotten the role of John Proctor, the lead male in the school play. But how? He was the new kid and those kinds never get the lead role. However he got it, Sam was just happy. There was only one thing standing in the way: keeping it a secret from Dean and their dad.

A/N: Sorry for the quick ending, but I didn't want to end it with Dean's ending. I very rarely will go to Dean's P.O.V., but the reason I did it here was to show that Dean did forget it was movie night and his feelings about it.

Please review!


	5. How Do You Love Someone

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any songs used in this fic.

AN: Please read the AN at the end of the chapter.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Masquerade

Chapter 5

How Do You Love Someone

//////////////////////////////////////////

"So you're going to be at Chris' house every day for the next three weeks?"

Sam couldn't bring himself to tell Dean he got the lead in the school play. He wasn't sure if Dean would laugh at him or scold him, but he knew whatever his big brother would say, it would be far from happy.

"Uh, yeah. We're not just going to study, just hang out". Dean had a curious look in his eye, but didn't push any further.

/////////////////////////////////////////

For the next few weeks, Sam went to rehearsals every day. He couldn't remember having so much fun in his life. Everyone in the cast was friendly and made him feel like a part of something. Chris even invited him to help with the crew on Saturdays and build the sets.

But the more he spent at the school, the less he saw Dean. But it wasn't just at school. Sam would come home from rehearsals and find a note on the counter from Dean telling Sam he "went out". Sam knew he didn't mention the jerks he went out with. Sam now knew the emotions Dean felt when a bully picked on him.

A week ago, Sam walked into the guy's locker room in the gym before a rehearsal and found Chris hanging from the highest locker in the room. Sam quickly rushed to his friend and helped him down, noticing his friend had bruises on his face. When asked what happened, Chris would shake his head and say nothing. Sam didn't want to push, but Chris soon opened up. Chris had gym last period and Brian walked into the guy's locker room after everyone but Chris had left. The bully grabbed Chris, punched him a couple of times, and hung him by his shirt on the highest locker.

Sam had wanted to track down Brain after that and beat him to a pulp, but knew he would be no better than the bully. He told Dean after he came home, but Dean brushed it off, saying it couldn't have been Brian. Sam yelled at his brother and stormed off to his room, frustrated that Dean would rather side with a friend than his brother.

TIMEJUMPTIMEJUMPTIMEJUMPTIMEJUMP

Two weeks before the school play opens and Sam couldn't be any more nervous. Dean hadn't suspected a thing, but Sam knew it was a matter of time before his big brother found out. Sam had a plan. He would tell Dean and his dad to come to the school opening night and tell them it was important. Hopefully when they sat in the auditorium and the play started, they would be proud of Sam, not upset that he kept this secret from them.

It was a Saturday and Sam was helping Chris paint part of the set. Everyone else had gone home and the boys were almost finished.

"Great job Michaelangelo" Sam chuckled.

"You're not so bad yourself Leonardo", Chris smiled.

"Hey, we only need two more and we'll bee the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Sam said, closing the paint. Chris took it and the brushes and put them away. As his back was turned, he heard a yelp. Turning around, he saw Sam standing at the door, hand on the turned knob, red paint covering him. But it didn't look like Sam spilled some on himself. Sam didn't even have any red paint near him. Sam quickly looked above and saw a can of red paint above him.

Chris quickly ran over to help his friend, but both boys heard chuckling from outside. Chris walked out first and Sam heard "You're not the one covered in paint? Then who is?" Sam knew that voice. Brian. Though Sam looked like a fool, he would give Brian a long overdue beat down for bullying his friend. Sam quickly walked outside to face Brian and stopped, eyes filled with fear. No, no, no, this wasn't happening.

"S-S-Sam?" Dean asked, standing next to Brian. His eyes widened.

Sam took a step back as Dean took a step forward. Before the older brother could make another move, Sam quickly ran, not wanting to believe what had just happened and who was a part of it.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be longer (If not the longest chapter) and will also be the last chapter. John will also be in the next chapter as well.

I just opened a poll on my page as to what story you guys would like to see as my next story. PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!


	6. Acting Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: Guess who's back? I'm sorry I took so long. I got a little bit of writers block, mixed in with some school and family business, and a little dash of laziness. I wasn't going to give up on this fic though or the one I'm writing next (see below for more details).

See, when I think of an idea, I love it. I thought about the story for this fic for weeks before I wrote the first chapter, but I loved the idea and held onto it. But halfway through writing it, I just got bored, not with the idea, but writing. I like the ideas I have, I just suck at expanding them. So, I know I said this would probably be the longest chapter, again, I kind of have trouble expanding things and creating "filler" material.

Also, I know I said John would be in this chapter, but as I was writing it, I realized I just wanted it to focus on the brothers, so I left him out. Sorry, John fans.

* * *

Masquerade

Chapter 6

Acting Out

* * *

Sam quickly threw his bedroom door open and undressed, putting on a new pair of clothes and throwing his paint-stained clothes in the wash, all probably done in record time. As he fell on his bed, still in shock of what happened he heard a knock on his door. It squeaked open and Dean's head poked the the little space.

"Sammy?" In a second, Sam threw his shoe at his brother and Dean didn't have enough time to pull his head back, so it hit him in the face.

"OW!" he yelled.

"What the hell were you thinking Dean, huh?" Sam got up from his bed and opened the door, throwing a punch at Dean's stomach, "Why would you do that to me, huh? WHY?! Did you find out my little secret? Are you mad I lied so I could be the lead in the play?

"Sam-"

Were you pissed your reputation might be at stake because you're dorky little brother is a drama geek?"

"Sam-"

"Or are you just mad that I'm one step closer to normal?"

"SAM!!!!" Dean shouted. Sam quickly shut up, though his face still showed he needed to let off more steam. But his face changed to a look of surprise and confusion with the words that came out of Dean's mouth.

:"You got the lead in the school play?"

"Uh, yeah, I thought you knew". Dean shook his head.

"Sam, Brian just told me he had something cool to show me. He didn't tell me anything about what was happening and if I would have known, I would have stopped him and you know it. Plus, seeing Brian's shocked expression when Chris came out, I'm guessing it was meant for him, not you". Sam was quiet and when Dean realized his little brother wasn't going to say anything he spoke, this time in a softer tone.

"But Sammy, the lead in the school play?" Sam just nodded. "I mean, the lead! Sammy, that's great. I'm..." Dean wasn't really good at these chick flick moments, but decided to sum up what he wanted to say, "I'm proud of you, Sam". Sam, who moments ago was ready to rip his older brothers head off, stood there in shock. He finally smirked.

"Christo, get out of my brother you demon".

"Ha ha, very funny," Dean said, turning around to leave. But before he could, he felt Sam turn him back around and quickly hug him. Dean stood there for a moment, though not surprised at the hug, Sam had always been the "chick flick" guy. But he soon wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"Thank you Dean, you have no idea what that means to me", Sam said. Dean pulled back, with a questionable look.

"What do you mean Sam?" Dean saw Sam was wiping a couple of tears away. Why was the kid crying? It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Well.....it's just.....I was expecting you to blow up in my face, yelling at me that I shouldn't be in the play, that stuff like that shouldn't matter, you know, the work. Knowing that you approve of me doing this, just, corny as it sounds, means so much to me".

Dean shook his head and chuckled. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder and raised his little brothers head so Sam could look up at him. "Sammy, I think you got me mixed up with dad. I will always be behind you 100% kiddo, no matter what you do. Now, I sometimes may not agree with it, but I'll always back you up. So, while you should have told me from the start, I'm still proud of you Sam. Now can we please wrap this up before we start painting our nails and talking about which boy we want to go to the prom with". Sam smirked, but it faded as another realization hit him.

"Dean, what about Brian?"

"Don't worry, Sammy, that douche won't harm anyone again, I'll make sure of it".

* * *

Dean kept true to what he said and made sure Sam and Chris were in on the fun too. At school, Sam and Chris were at lunch, walking towards their table with their trays. Dean made sure he and Brian were walking towards their direction and Chris "tripped", his food landing all over Brian.

"You bitch," Brian yelled "I'll make sure you never regret this. Help me out Dean".

"Sure thing, Bri". Dean pulled down Brian's pants, making everyone in the cafeteria laugh. Brian turned around and glared at Dean.

"Oops, sorry," Dean said innocently, before punching Brian.

* * *

As the lights went out after Sam walked off of the stage at the end of the play, he heard the crowd erupt into applause. He stood on the sidelines waiting to walk on stage to take his bow. Once the whole cast, excluding him, was on stage, Sam walked out, proud, yet embarrassed that everyone was looking at him. But as he bowed, the sound of the applause growing louder hit his ears. As he came up and went to do a final bow with his cast members, he looked towards the back of the audience, but he couldn't find him. Scanning the room, Sam's heart dropped. But as he was taking the final bow, he heard it.

"Yeah, Sammy! That's my boy!" When Sam looked up to where the voice was, he saw Dean, sitting in the front row, the one place he didn't look. Though he didn't expect Dean to be sitting in that spot, he wasn't surprised. Dean would be there in the front row for everything Sam did and Sam wouldn't expect anything less.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. Hope you guys liked it and I would like to thank the reviewers and everyone who put this story on their story alert! You guys kept me going! Now about my next story. It is still untitled but the plot centers around Sam and Dean being hit with a spell by a witch, but it has different effects on both of them. Sam turns into a four year old, physically and mentally, and Dean turns into a werewolf (the fluffy kind, not the, IMO, crappy Supernatural kind). If anyone would be willing to help me write it, it would be greatly appreciated. Just message me and let me know. Like I said earlier, I mostly have trouble with expanding my ideas and fleshing the story out.


End file.
